The World Tournament
The World Tournament (ハンパじゃないぜ!!チビトランクス, Hanpa ja Nai ze!! Chibi Torankusu) is the first episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred tenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on December 15, 1993. Its original American air date was September 28, 2001. Summary The episode begins with each of the Z Fighters measuring their strength by a Punching Machine. However Vegeta does not hold back like the rest and the contest ends with him walking away from the machine he just obliterated. Apart from the Z Fighters, all the other contestants are scared out of their wits. Even the judges cannot comprehend what they have just seen. Goku then suggests that they head to the junior tournament. Vegeta agrees to this. On the way, they meet up with Gohan and Videl. Krillin cannot help but crack jokes about the two. When they left, Gohan tells Videl who his dad is and how he got to the tournament. After hearing this, Videl says that she needs to lie down. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, the World Tournament Announcer is reviving up the audience. He shows what the winner and runner-up will get as their prizes and he gives the winner an extra bonus, an opportunity to face Mr. Satan in an exhibition match. Mr. Satan then enters the stadium with a grand over-exaggerated entrance. In his grand finale he slips and falls on the ring. He seems to be in considerable pain. After rolling in pain for awhile, he regains composure to announce that he was just joking. After that, a TV blimp entered the stadium, the announcer stated that this video had the coverage of the Cell Games that no one has seen before. The video is revealed to be a really a cheap imitation of what happened since they have really bad VAs and cheap figures instead of actual people. Many things are changed including the ending which shows Mr. Satan beating Cell. Vegeta and Piccolo are quite upset at how goofy they looked like on TV. After the video, Mr. Satan is nowhere to be seen, as he is embarrassed after he saw how bad his figure looked. Meanwhile, in the junior tournament waiting room, Goten and Trunks are trying to decide what they would do with the money if they win. Then, a few teenagers surround Goten and Trunks. Their leader is revealed to be fighting Trunks in the first round and he wants to scare him. He does so by punching Trunks and stopping an inch from Trunks’ hair. Trunks then gives the leader, Idasa, an insult. Next, the fighting begins and it is pretty amateur (considering that in one battle, one fighter hid behind the announcer). Finally, it is Trunks’ turn. He is shown to be facing off against Idasa. After exchanging a few words, Trunks attacks with a slide kick and then he kicks him in the air. Idasa lands in the ring but he is knocked out cold. Major Events *Trunks knocks out Idasa, a 15-year-old contestant with corny jokes, out cold with two kicks. Trivia *Krillin cracking jokes about Gohan and Videl may be his revenge on Gohan for telling everyone on Kami's Lookout (in the episode "Goku's Decision") that Krillin was in love with Android 18. *ZTV's "Waves and Rocks" logo is a parody of the Toei logo. krillinS.png|Krillin snickering about Gohan and Videl. Mr.SatanS3.png|Mr. Satan trying to hide the pain. ToribotEpisode210.png|Tori-Bot at the top left. Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z